1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a driver assistance apparatus and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to a driver assistance apparatus that is capable of easily diagnosing vehicle parts and a vehicle including the same.
2. Background
A vehicle is a device that allows a driver to move in a desired direction. A representative example of the vehicle may be a car or automobile.
In order to improve convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, the vehicle is equipped with various sensors and electronic devices. In particular, various devices to improve the driving convenience of the user are disclosed.